merry ol land of oz
by monkeemama1985
Summary: Sequel to monkees in oz
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: decided to make a sequel to monkees in oz, hope eeveryone will like it so I know whether or not to continue with it or not.**

**Merry ol' land of oz (sequel to monkees in oz)**

**Chapter 1**

**Hours after Stephanie had returned home in a cloud of smoke, the lion scarecrow, tin man flying monkees and the gate keeper were standing in the middle of the wizard's Castle staring at the spot where the young girl once laid.**

**"So, what happens now?"asked Micky the lion**

**"Well, there's no more wizard Thanks to you and monkee #2 so somebody has to run this city. "said scarecrow Mike**

**"Why don't you do it?"asked tin man Peter**

**"I'm just a scarecrow, I don't know nothing about running an entire city."scarecrow Mike sighed**

**"Somebody has to take the job because, if word gets out that there never was a real wizard m things could get pretty ugly."said gate keeper Davy**

**"Exactly how ugly are we talking?"asked monkee #2**

**"You used to work for the wicked witch right?"said gatekeeper Davy "well, imagine something even uglier than that."**

**"Is that even possible?"asked monkee #4**

**"In oz anything is possible."said monkee #3**

**Trying to figure out who the new wizard should be, the only one quiet during the whole thing was the tin man, who finally decided to speak up with the solution to everyone's problem.**

**"I'll do it. "said tin man Peter "I'll be the new wizard."**

**"What do you know about giving advice?"asked Micky the lion**

**"Now hang on a minute lion, maybe we should give him a chance since a live being is better than some old dummy."said scarecrow Mike**

**"If you really want the job, it's yours. "said gate keeper Davy**

**"So I guess this is it then, we all go our separate ways?"said Micky the lion**

**"Sure looks that way to me."said scarecrow Mike**

**"Where does that leave us?"asked monkee#2**

**"We'll find something to do, it just may take a while."said monkee#1**

**Watching sadly as his new friends turned to walk away, the tin man called out to all of them and asked them to stay with him in the castle. **

**"Hey guys, you don't have to leave. " said tin man Peter**

**"What are you getting at shotgun?"asked scarecrow Mike**

**"I was just thinking that all of you, could stay here in the castle with me, so you'd have a place to live. "Said tin man Peter**

**"Hey that's a great idea."said Micky the lion**

**"That sounds fine for y'all, but what about us?"asked monkee #1**

**"You can stay here too. "said tin man Peter**

**"But what good are four overgrown flying monkees?"asked monkee#4**

**"Well, what else can you do?"asked tin man Peter**

**"Well, we like to fool around with music, so I guess we could do that while living here. "Said monkee #3**

**"What do you think?"scarecrow Mike asked gatekeeper Davy**

**"It couldn't hurt to have all of you stay."said gatekeeper Davy**

**"It's settled then, everyone stays. "Tin man Peter said happily**

**With everyone now settled to live in the castle, all they had to do was try to make sure that everything winds up working out. Realizing that they never would have become friends if it wasn't for Stephanie, the eight of them could only hope that she made it home safely and hoped to someday see her again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: okay for those of you who don't remember who the flying monkees were, here they are:**

**Monkee#1:Mike**

**Monkee#2:Micky**

**Monkee#3:Davy**

**Monkee#4:Peter**

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 2

(The monkees pad)

After waking up in her room, Stephanie wondered if she in fact had been dreaming of being in oz, or if it all actually did happen. It wasn't until she felt the lump on the back of her head, that she had to have been dreaming.

Climbing out of bed, Stephanie stepped out into the hallway, and saw that the pad was still in a mess and could hear the sound of the guys trying to figure out how much damage to their instruments the freak storm had done.

"Alright, we need to figure all this stuff out."Mike sighed

"We could always do comedy. "Micky suggested as he held the broom like a microphone

"Micky, we've all heard your jokes and, I don't think that's such a good idea."said Davy

"Okay, if we need money, we could always let Davy look for a job at the circus since they're always hiring midgets."said Micky

"He's always picking on me because im short. "said Davy

"You guys, arguing never solves anything, I don't understand why you can't just set aside your differences."said peter

"All of y'all need to knock it off so we can clean up this mess."said Mike

Heading down the steps, Stephanie carefully avoided the mess, and decided to see if they wanted some help.

"Do you guys need a little bit of help?"asked Stephanie

"What are you doing out of bed?"asked Mike

"Mike, I'm fine, it's just a little bump. "Said Stephanie

"We're worried about you steph, you've been out of it for two days remember?"said Micky

"Actually, I don't remember much about anything."said Stephanie

"Which is why you should be in bed. "said Davy

"I think I understand now, you guys think I'm going crazy over what I went through while unconscious, like you said I was."said Stephanie

"Steph, sometimes dreams can be so real that you think they're actually happening, but they're just dreams and nothing more."said Peter

Backing away from the guys, Stephanie ran upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door as she slid down to the floor, Stephanie, kept going over in her mind the whole experience of oz in her head and began to question if it in fact did happen or if it was nothing more than just a dream like they all keep telling her.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 3

(Stephanie's room )

Knowing that she couldn't have possibly been dreaming of what had happened to her, stephanie knew that she had to prove that what happened was real to the guys,only she didnt know what she could say or do to prove that she wasnt crazy.

Walking back and forth muttering to herself,Stephanie took notice of something that was her one chance of getting the guys to believe her story. Grabbing what she had found,Stephanie left her room and ran down the stairs and over to the alcove where the guys were just finishing up rehearsal for their gig that night.

"Okay, so y'all wanted proof of where i been,well here it is."said Stephanie as she held out what was in her hands

"Those are some groovy boots steph. "said Peter "Where'd you get them?"

" she got them from our aunt kate,which have never seen the light of day until just now. " Mike sighed

" What is it gonna take to get y'all to believe me?"stephanie groaned in frustration

Getting up from behind his drums, Micky put on his lens less glasses and began looking at the red boots that were still in Stephanie's hands. Taking off the glasses,micky put them back into his pocket and then returned to his drums where he sat back down on his stool.

" Well? " Asked Mike

" Well what? " Asked Micky

" the boots mick." Said Mike

" Oh." Said Micky " they definitely aren't like any boots ive ever seen before."

" Sounds to me like Stephanie is telling the truth. "Said davy as he put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder

" Okay. " mike sighed as he pinched his nose " say if y'all are right about the boots, that still doesn't explain what steph claims happened to her."

"What if she puts on the boots and clicks them together? Kind of like Dorothy did in the wizard of oz?"Peter suggested

" Fine but if these things take me anywhere,y'all are coming along for the ride."Stephanie said as she sat down to put the boots on her feet

Once the boots were back on her feet, Stephanie walked over to the bandstand where she let out a small sigh as she got ready to click the boots together.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 4

(The emerald city: wizard's Castle )

With the flying monkees having a new place to live along with the scarecrow, lion and gatekeeper, tin man Peter let out a contended sigh knowing that there was finally going to be a big change in oz. Which he was right about but,it wasn't going to be the kind of change they were expecting.

While they were getting the castle fixed up to how they all wanted it to be, there was suddenly a loud explosion that shook the entire place,knocking everyone down upon the ground.

" is everyone okay? "asked gatekeeper davy

" We're all good up here."said flying monkee#2

"That's okay for you to say,you guys can fly."cowardly lion micky groaned

" Will y'all knock off, and help me out with seeing what the noise was?"said scarecrow Mike

" You're the tallest one here and obviously the bravest, so you should be the one to go."said cowardly lion micky

"Now hang on a minute, just because he's the tallest doesn't mean hes the bravest."said flying monkee #1

"Okay simple solution, both of you can go. "said flying monkee #2

"Fellas,why are we fighting over who should go? Don't you know that fighting doesn't solve anything? "asked tin man Peter

" The tin man is right,fighting doesn't solve things. "said flying monkee#3

"I say we all go,after all there's eight of us and probably only one of whatever made that noise."said flying monkee #4

As the eight of them were figuring out what to do there was another loud explosion followed by a giant cloud of black smoke. Once the smoke cleared,standing before them was a tall dark figure with a sinister grin upon their face.

Hiding behind the scarecrow and leader of the flying monkees, the others pushed the two of them toward the dark figure who,let out an evil laugh as he looked upon the cowering inhabitants of the castle.

Unsure of what was going to happen to any of them as the dark figure stood before them, there was another cloud of white smoke and a familiar face soon stood before them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry this chapter is short will have next chapter up later~monkeemama

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 5

(The monkees pad...moments earlier)

"So im just supposed to click these things together and,we'll all be in oz righr?"asked Stephanie

"That's how it worked for Dorothy in the movie,although she went home not to oz,"said peter

"Does it matter which way Dorothy went?"asked davy "after all it was just a movie."

"Actually davy my boy, it was a book way before it was a movie. "said micky

While micky,peter and davy continued to argue over the wizard of oz being both a book and movie, suddenly the boots on Stephanie's feet began glowing which caught the attention of Mike who looked just as confused as his kid sister.

"Um steph? Are those boots supposed to be doing that?"asked Mike

"I have no idea but i think some things about to happen. "Said Stephanie as the boots glowed even brighter

Suddenly the five of them were surrounded by the bright glow of the boots and then they all felt themselves traveling through time and space. When they finally landed,they were surrounded by a cloud of white smoke,and the sound of a voice that mike,micky peter and Davy knew all too well.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 6

Emerald castle

As the smoke slowly cleared away,the guys stood behind Stephanie completely frozen which left her feeling very confused especially when the four of them began talking in what Stephanie considered to be complete and total nonsense.

" Is that who i think it is? "asked Davy

" I sure hope not,especially not after what happened last time with you know who."said Micky

"You dont think he came looking for me,do you Mike?"Peter asked with worry in his voice

"I don't know shot gun."Mike sighed

" Would y'all mind tellin me who exactly it is you're standin here talkin about please. "Stephanie said as she grew impatient

Receiving no response from Mike or the others as they continued to talk back and forth to one another about whoever was on the other side of the smoke,Stephanie took it among herself to go out there and see exactly what was going on.

Emerging from the smoke Stephanie saw the familiar faces of the friends she had made during her time in Oz along with another person who disappeared in a huge cloud of bright red smoke. Walking over to her friends,the first thing Stephanie did was make sure if everyone was alright.

" Are y'all okay? "Asked Stephanie

" Steph ? What are you doing here? We all thought you got sent back to where you came from."said Mike the scarecrow

"Well,im back so i must be needed here some way or another. "Said Stephanie as she sighed

" Its a good thing you've come because, we got a visit from some one that we've never met before. "Said gatekeeper davy

" And let's just say that, he's way more threatening than our former employer was."said flying monkee #2

While she was figuring out how to help her Oz friends,all of the smoke eventually cleared away which now uncovered the four monkees who caught a glimpse of their doppelgangers.

" I dont believe it. "Micky said in awe

"Mike,how come im seeing two more of me? Did i hit my head or anything? "Asked Peter

" No shotgun ya didnt hit your head cause im seein them too."said Mike

" I guess Stephanie wasnt kidding after all."said davy

Now that they had seen their double counterparts, Stephanie suddenly became confused as to how she was going to tell them apart since they had the same personalities,which in a way didnt matter at the moment because there was another reason they were there that needed to be solved.

Keeping her monkees separate from the others, Stephanie looked at mike,who was in the same standing position as his two counterparts and then over at scarecrow Mike and flying monkee #1. Shaking her head as she tried making sense of things,Stephanie decided to ask the real monkees if there was any way to help the others.

" Hey mike, my friends over there have a little problem that they need help with, do you think we can do it? "Asked Stephanie

"What kind of problem kid?"asked Mike

" Oh you call her 'kid' too?"asked scarecrow Mike

" I've called her that since the days she was born,so yeah."said Mike

" There's no time for this right now,since that wizard or whoever he was did say he'd be back. "Said flying monkee #1

"Wow mike,he's almost as bossy as you."micky said as he slapped mike on the back

"You have no idea."said flying monkee #2

" If you think he's bad you should see this guy here. "Said micky the cowardly lion as he pointed to the scarecrow

Pinching the sides of her nose, Stephanie decided to ask peter if he knew who the person the other were dealing with was. But instead of getting an answer, Stephanie instead got a whimper as all thirteen of them heard a loud bang followed by an evil cackle.


	7. Chapter 7

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 7

Allow me to introduce myself

Standing in the middle of the room, Stephanie and the others were finally introduced to the person responsible for all the smoke and evil laughing. Introducing himself as none other than the devil himself, the monkees on the other hand knew him as none other than Mr. Zero,who seemed to have some unfinished business with the guys.

" Well,well,well if it isnt smokey the bear."Mike said sarcastically

"Wait a minute, you guys know him?"asked Micky the lion as he pointed to Mr. zero

"Let's just say we've crossed paths with him before."said davy

"What happened back then?"asked flying monkee #2

"Things didnt end so good,he tried to take big peter here to hell and we sorta foiled his plans."said micky

"Why?"asked the others along with Stephanie

"I've always wanted to know how to play the harp,so i signed a contract with Mr. zero,although I didn't know he was the devil or that i signed away my soul at the time."peter sighed

" It don't matter why he's here cause he aint gonna lay a hand on you shot gun."said Mike

"Look fella,you obviously came here looking for something so would you mind telling us why you're here."said scarecrow Mike

" simple.I came here for them."Mr. zero smirked as he pointed to the four monkees

"What?"said Micky in shock

Determined to make sure that her brother and the guys didn't go anywhere but back home to malibu with her, Stephanie was about to open her mouth but was shushed by mike who took his wool hat from off his head and handed it to her. Not sure if she understood what he meant,Stephanie begged Mr. Zero to let her say goodbye to her brother and friends before she never sees them again.

" wait a minute!"Stephanie shouted

"Young lady I'm a very busy demon,so what do you want? "asked Mr. Zero

"Let me say goodbye to my brother please?"Stephanie pleaded

"Very well,youve got ten seconds."Mr. zero sighed

Walking over to the guys,Stephanie clutched onto Mike's waist,and promised him and the others that she'd find them and that they'd all go back home together.

Kissing her on top of her head, Mike handed his sister over to the scarecrow who along with the others promised to watch over Stephanie and keep her safe while he's gone. And with that, davy micky mike,and peter disappeared in a cloud of bright red smoke.

Refusing to let herself cry,Stephanie wiped away whatever tears had formed in her eyes at the time,and turned towards her Oz friends.

"We've got to save my brother and the guys. "Stephanie said as she headed to the front door

"That's all well and good Stephanie, but you don't even know where he could have possibly taken them."said gatekeeper davy

" That don't matter,I'll search all of Oz to find my family no matter if it takes days,months or years."Said Stephanie

"If finding your brother means so much to you kid,then we'll all help you in any way we can. "said scarecrow Mike

Hearing the scarecrow call her "kid",made Stephanie even more determined to go out there and rescue the guys. Realizing that she should have made a plan on how to save them,Stephanie along with the help of the scarecrow, lion,tin man and the flying monkees all walked out of the castle and into the Emerald city to begin their long journey to rescue the monkees.


	8. Chapter 8

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 8

Follow the yellow brick road

Although she was determined to find and rescue her monkees,Stephanie had no idea of where to even begin. Going out on a whim,she left the former wizard's castle along with her Oz friends who were willing to help her in any way they possibly could be of service to her.

As they were walking through the main gates of the city,Stephanie stopped for a minute and,looked back at her friends. Giving an unsure smile,she let out a small sigh before finally speaking to all of them.

" I hope y'all know that, I really appreciate what you're doing with trying to help me find my family and all,but if y'all wanna back out or anything nows the perfect time to tell me."said Stephanie

" Are you kidding steph? "Asked Micky the lion " This has got to be the most excitement probably any of us have ever even had,so why would any of us back out? "

"Speak for yourself pal."said flying monkee #2

" What's the matter with you?" Asked flying monkee #4 " Don't tell me you've gone and turned chicken? "

" Now look before y'all start fightin,remember that we're all in this together and our main thing to do is help her out."said flying monkee #1

" The leader of the flying monkees is right."said scarecrow Mike " Now i made a promise to your brother that id keep you safe and thats exactly what i intend to do, so if we're doing this thing lets get a move on before it gets dark out."

Without anyone else having anything to say,the nine of them left the Emerald city and began the long journey down the yellow brick road. Holding tightly onto her brother's hat,Stephanie wiped a few tears from her eyes as she walked ahead of everyone but the flying monkees who flew above the others hoping to find any type of clues as to where Mr. Zero had disappeared to.

About halfway through their journey, stephanie suddenly stopped walking and looked as if she was about to throw in the towel. Noticing that something was wrong, scarecrow Mike approached the young girl and asked her what was the matter.

" Steph? Is something the matter? " Asked scarecrow Mike

" I dont think that I can do this."Stephanie sighed "I mean, i wanna help my brother and my friends but I have no idea what to do or even where to even begin looking for them. "

"Oh that's easy,you just dont give up so easily is all."said gatekeeper davy

" The gatekeeper is right steph,you're already half way started with your whole rescuing thing,so why not keep on going?"said Micky the lion

" But what if I dont get there in time? "Stephanie said with worry "What if by the time we get there,it'll be too late for me to do any thing to save them?"

" Maybe you should just stop thinking about all of the negatives and focus on the positives? That way you wont be so stressed out and have a cleared mind?"suggested tin man Peter

While the still flying in the sky,the flying monkees saw something strange in the distance that they had never seen before. While the other monkees stayed in the sky above,flying monkee #2 made a landing in front of the others to fill them in on what he and the others had just saw.

" Hey guys,we found something that you definitely need to see."said monkee #2

" What did you guys find?"asked Stephanie

" Let me fly you up there so you can see for yourself, since it might be easier to show you instead of trying to explain. "Said monkee #2

Checking with the scarecrow to make sure it was okay for her to go,Stephanie allowed monkee #2 to lift her into the sky where she saw what monkee #2 was trying to explain.

What she saw off in the distance was a dark shadowy castle surrounded by the same red smoke that Mr. zero had used when he took mike and the others. While still in the sky with the flying monkees, Stephanie decided to ask how long it would take them to reach that castle.

" How long until we get there? "Asked Stephanie

" Depending on just how far it really is,i'd say at least two maybe three days depending on how many times we all stop to rest."said monkee #1

" There's no way we could get there faster than that?"asked Stephanie as she looked at the castle again

"We're going to have to carry you there most of the way because, from what we can see from here is that there isnt much ground between here and that castle. "Said monkee #3

"Sounds like we better get a move on then."said monkee #4

Grabbing the others from the ground below, the flying monkees soared through the sky towards the direction of the castle. Holding tightly onto her brother's hat than ever,Stephanie took a deep breath as she promised her brother that she was on her way.

" Im coming for you Mike."said stephanie " Im coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 9

The devil and the monkees

After being taken prisoner by the devil himself, the four monkees were locked away in a jail cell with restraints around their ankles. While the other three monkees complained about being locked up, over in a lonely corner sat their leader who for the first time in a long time felt like a complete and total failure.

Feeling broken because of how easily they had gotten caught by the devil,Mike knew that he had to get them out of there some how,which he was usually good with coming up with a plan that almost always worked but,had some how gotten better the day his sister came into their lives.

That was what was missing, his sister who he may or may not ever see again depending on what Mr. Zero had planned to do with them whenever he got his chance to carry out his revenge towards them for ruining his plan to take away peter's soul.

Growing bored with listening to micky and davy complain about being locked up, peter dragged his heavy chain with him as he walked over to where Mike had been sitting ever since they had arrived.

"Mind if I joined you?"asked Peter

" No."Mike sighed " Have a seat shotgun. "

" So this is like deja vu all over again huh?"said peter as he looked around the cell

"Sure does."said Mike

" I wonder what Mr. zero is planning to do to us because,of the last time we met him."said Peter

" I don't know peter, maybe im the one he wants since I probably pissed him off way more than y'all did."said Mike

" But why would he go after you more than us? What do you have that is different than giving him my soul? "Asked Peter

" That's easy."Micky said as he walked over to them "What's the one thing different from the last time we dealt with the old hot head?"

" Stephanie. " said Davy " Its Stephanie, she's what's different. "

" But what does steph have to do with it?"asked Peter

" Simple,steph is what makes Mike happy and happiness is the one thing that Mr. Zero cant stand."said Micky

" I get it."said davy " He wants Mike to suffer so,that's why we're here he must be planning to get to Stephanie some how."

" He aint gonna lay a hand on her, the only way he's ever gonna get to my sister is over my dead body."said Mike as he turned around

"Careful there Mike, that could probably be arranged. "Said Micky

While they were talking, they were suddenly joined by Mr. Zero and one of his minions. Pointing to Mike as the minion growled at micky, peter and Davy, Mr. Zero suddenly had a sinister smile upon his face as he watched all but mike trembling in fear.

Standing there as Mr. Zero unlocked the cell door, Mike didnt even flinch as the minion entered the cell and punched Mike hard in the stomach. Coughing as the blow took him by surprise, Mike remained standing as the others looked on.

" What's the matter smokey?You gotta send one of your goons to do your dirty work for ya?"Mike said as he tried to hide the pain

"Oh no Nesmith, im only just beginning. "said with a evil grin

" You know what you are smokey,i think you're nothing but a coward. "Said Mike " Know what that is exactly what you are,nothing but a big ol coward."

" So,you think I'm a coward is it?" Asked Mr. Zero "Perhaps I should show you just how cowardly I can be."

Whispering something to his minion, Zero then released mike from his chains and then the three of them disappeared. Worried about whether or not Mike would survive whatever was about to happen to him,Micky decided that they needed a plan to get out of there before its too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 10

One down three to go

With Mike some where in the devil's castle getting done to him who knows what,the remaining three monkees on the other hand were trying to find a way to escape before one of them end up with the same fate as mike or maybe even worse.

" Okay guys,we need a plan to get out of here as fast as we could. "Said micky as he looked through the metal bars of the cell

"In case you're forgetting micky, we're stuck here in the devil's castle which is swarming with his minions, so there's no way we could get out of here alive."said davy

" Sure there's guards every where, but I still say we have a chance to escape."said Micky

" What about Mike huh? We cant just leave him behind."asked davy "And even if we did get out what do we tell Stephanie, when we show up without him?"

" I forgot about Steph."Micky sighed

" So what are we going to do? " asked Peter as he finally joined the conversation

"Nothing."said davy " We do nothing until mike comes back."

"But what if he doesn't come back?"said peter with worry

"Then we fight for him." said Micky

As the others were locked away in the cell worrying about him,Mike was in a completely different room where he was being beaten and tortured by Mr. Zero's minions as the devil himself looked on in amusement.

Beaten,bloody,bruised and broken mike was begging for death to come but then he realized that he had something to fight for,something to live for which was his friends and his sister. Refusing to let Mr. Zero win, Mike managed to lift his head up with what little strength he had left in his body and managed to say one last thing to Zero,who walked over to him and kicked him to the ground.

"You failed smokey, Im still alive and kickin."Mike coughed

"Not for much longer I'm afraid, and once you are no more I shall take away everything that you once lived for."said Mr. Zero with a swift kick to Mike's ribs

Falling to the ground, mike finally lost all consciousness. Not hearing Mr. Zero tell his minions to take him away,mike could feel himself being dragged across the floor,being led to who knows where.

Wondering if mike was ever coming back,micky ,davy and peter soon heard thundering footsteps stomping down the hall and then saw something being thrown into their cell.

" Mike !" Davy, Micky and Peter shouted as they screamed in horror

As they crowded around what was once their friend,leader and surrogate older brother the three remaining monkees heard a familiar evil cackle ringing in their ears followed by a bone chilling threat.

" One down, three to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 11

Shadows on the wall

Flying through the sky with the flying monkees ,it began getting dark out which led the leader of the flying monkees to suggest that they all take shelter and start over in the morning.

Finding an old cave,everyone went inside where Stephanie sat on a large rock and took Mike's hat out of her pocket and just stared at it. Looking over at her,the scarecrow felt really bad about what happened and wished that there was something he or the others could do for her.

Since they still had a ways to go until they reached the castle, the last thing on Stephanie's mind was sleep . After Assuring her that she'd be back with her brother before she knows it,Stephanie curled up next to the scarecrow and lion and closed her eyes.

No sooner had she fallen asleep, Stephanie began seeing images of her brother being tortured and beaten which caused her to scream waking up everyone else in the cave.

" Steph? What happened? "Asked scarecrow Mike

" He's hurting him,we have to go save him."said Stephanie as she trembled

"Whose hurting who steph?" Asked Micky the lion

" he's hurting my brother " said Stephanie

" How do you know that? "asked gatekeeper davy

" I saw it,we've got to go help him and the others before its too late to do anything. "Stephanie said as she headed to the entrance of the cave

"Hang on there kid,you can't just go out there in the middle of the night all because of something you say that you saw while you were asleep. "Said monkee #1

" Look I appreciate everything you've done for me, but my brother needs me so no matter how many times y'all try to stop me im going to get to that castle one way or another, with or without y'all. "Said Stephanie

" I'll go with you. "Said monkee #4

" Me too."said gatekeeper davy

" Well, if they're going, im going. "Said tin man Peter and monkee #3

It wasn't soon after the four of them agreed to go with Stephanie that the others soon followed and soon they were once again on their way to the castle that belonged to .

After flying all night and into the early morning hours, they made it to the castle that was a lot scarier in person than it was at a distance. Knowing that they needed to find a way to get inside,they found a large red cast iron door that suddenly opened by itself.

With the other flying monkees hiding behind monkee #1 and the lion,tin man and gatekeeper hiding behind the scarecrow, Stephanie who was in front of everyone walked inside first and then the door slammed shut leaving the others behind.

Trying with all her might to open the door and let her friends inside to help her,stephanie suddenly felt a chill run down her spine as she saw red smoke seeping across the floor. Slowly turning around, Stephanie saw none other than Mr. Zero who had a creepy grin upon his face.

" Welcome Ms. Nesmith, I've been expecting you. "said Mr. Zero

" Where's my brother and my friends? asked Stephanie

" All in good time my dear,but first I have a deal to make you."Mr. Zero said as a contractor appeared out of thin air

"I ain't making no type of deal with any one until I get to see my brother you hear me?"said Stephanie

" Very well, follow me."Mr. Zero sighed

Following Mr. Zero down a long hallway, Stephanie was led down another long hall and noticed that Mr. Zero had stopped in front of a large door. Unlocking the door,Mr. Zero moved out of the way and allowed Stephanie to go inside.

Blinded by a very bright light, Stephanie soon found herself in a very familiar place. Finding herself back at home,Stephanie knew that it was all too good to be true but it wasn't until she saw her brother and the guys acting different than normal that she decided to do a few tests to prove that this was just some type of mind game.

Starting with Micky who was the only missing monkee,Stephanie paid attention to the spiral staircase and waited to see if he slid down the banister or used the stairs instead. After a few minutes of waiting, Micky emerged from the upstairs, and just like she predicted he didn't slide down the banister,but he did say something to her about the strange way she looked at him.

" Hey,what's with the weird look?"asked Micky

" Oh nothing, I just thought you would be sliding down the banister like you always do."said Stephanie

" I don't know what you're talking about, I've always walked down the stairs in all the years I've lived here."said Micky

" You know what, you're right I must have been mistaken. Sorry about that. "Stephanie said as she remained by the door

With Micky having been strike one,Stephanie moved on to her Davy theory next. Wondering if that Davy was as obsessed with her ,Stephanie walked over to him and planted a big kiss upon his lips. Receiving no reaction whatsoever, was definitely strike two. Since Peter would have been strike three,Stephanie chose to make that one her brother by doing the one thing she knew would make him use her nickname that he gave to her when she was little.

Going over to the bandstand, Stephanie picked up Mike's most prized guitar the blonde beauty and then walked up the spiral staircase where she planned to throw it from the balcony.

" Hey big brother? Aren't you going to stop me from what I'm about to do right this second? "Asked Stephanie

" What are you about to do?"asked Mike

" I'm about to drop your precious guitar over the balcony, but I won't do it if you call me by the nickname you gave me when I was a young kid."Stephanie said as she dangled the guitar

"Steph, I never gave you a nickname now hand over the guitar and I won't have to ground you."said Mike

" Sorry big brother but none of this is real so..."said Stephanie as she dropped the guitar

Leaving the 'pad' Stephanie saw Mr. Zero standing in the hallway looking more angry than ever.

" You stupid girl do you realize what you have just given up?"asked Mr. Zero " I gave you a way out of here, which you should have just taken."

"Sorry but,I ain't gonna live no lie."said Stephanie " Now either you take me to where my real brother and friends are,or I'll start tearing every contract you have to shreds."

"It doesn't matter if you get there on time or not,since your brother doesn't have much time left in this world and once he dies his soul will be mine."said Mr. Zero

" You liar ! I don't believe a word you say !Stephanie shouted

"See for yourself. "Mr. Zero said as he poofed Stephanie to the jail cell


	12. Chapter 12

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 12

Too late for goodbyes ?

Having been poofed into the jail cell,Stephanie noticed Micky, Davy,and Peter all huddle around Mike who looked as though he was barely breathing. Pushing her way through, Stephanie shooed the other monkees away as she placed her brother's head upon her lap and stroked his hair,that was covered in dried blood.

Trying to comfort her,Stephanie who refused to leave her brother's side,Micky and Davy told her that it was too late and that Mike was gone.

Refusing to believe anything that was happening, Stephanie could feel the tears running down her face as the guys wrapped her up in their arms.

Remembering that she still had a deal to make with the devil,Stephanie started muttering about how she could fix everything and bring Mike back,so that they could all go home.

" Steph,there's nothing we can do."said Micky

"Yes there is,I just have to sign the contract and then it'll be like none of this ever happened. "Said Stephanie

" Who told you that Steph?"asked Peter

" Mr. Zero. "Said Stephanie " He told me that if I made a deal with him,it would be like none of this ever happened

"Stephanie, doing something like that isn't going to bring Mike back so just forget it. "Said Davy

" I have to do something because, I can't live without my brother we're all that each other has left."said Stephanie

" We're not letting you do this Steph, it's not what Mike would want so don't sign that contract. "said Micky

" I have to do this ,so please just let me."Stephanie said as she shouted for Mr. Zero to appear

"Have you made up your mind my dear?"Mr. Zero asked as he popped up in the room

" Yes, I've decided to sign the contract to make it so that none of this ever happened. "Stephanie said with her head hung low

Yelling and screaming for her not to go through with it,Stephanie ignored their begging and pleading and followed Mr. Zero to where he kept all of his signed contracts.

Handing her an old fashioned pen and a bottle of red ink,Stephanie was about to sign when her Oz friends and the guys came bursting through the door.

"Don't do it Steph! There's another way to fix things."said Micky

"Ignore them my dear,for signing this contract is the only way to fix your current situation. "Said Mr. Zero

" Stephanie, don't listen to him,he's just saying that so you'll sign that paper. "Said Davy

" I'm sorry y'all but,I have to do this it's the only way to save him. "Stephanie said as she got ready to write her name

"What if we told you that there really is another way to save Mike,would you still sign it then?" Micky asked as he looked over his shoulder

" Then I would probably want some kind of proof as to what you're trying to say."said Stephanie

" That just the thing you see,we can't show you until we all get out of here."said gatekeeper Davy

Torn between what she should do, Stephanie and everyone else noticed as Mr. Zero started to grow a bit impatient as the ground began to violently shake. With the three remaining monkees all scattering around along with her Oz friends, Stephanie knew that she had to be the one who could put an end to all of the commotion.

While everyone else was trying to save Stephanie, the flying monkees meanwhile had a semi conscious Mike along with them when they noticed some falling debris all around them.

" What do you suppose is going on?"asked monkee #4

" I dunno,but it can't be good."said monkee #1

"You don't think that anything is happening to Steph or her friends do you?"asked monkee #3

" There's only one way to find out. "monkee #2 said as he flew off towards the direction of the shaking

Although they had promised Micky to get Mike out of there safely, the other flying monkees went after their friend while still carrying Mike along with them. After finally catching up with monkee #2, they all could hear the screams and shouts going on behind the door.

Sensing that their friends needed their help,the flying monkees burst through the door and saw the floor opened wide while fire and ash came shooting up like a volcano.


	13. Chapter 13

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 13 Choose Love

Listening to Stephanie's screams for everything to stop,the leader of the flying monkees left Mike behind with the others as he tried flying over head to rescue Stephanie before she got hurt.

Seeing how someone tried coming to help her,only angered even more,so with a wave of his hand he sent the flying monkee leader flying across the room where he landed on the ground with a thud.

Not wanting any more people to get hurt,Stephanie told Mr. Zero that she would sign the contract so that he would stop hurting her friends.

"Alright, alright I'll sign the contract. "Stephanie sighed " Just please stop hurting my friends."

"Very well."said Mr. Zero as everything came to a stop " Now where were we my dear?"

"Steph, you still don't have to do this."said Peter

" I don't have a choice Pete." Stephanie sighed " I'm sorry if I let y'all down. "

"Okay Steph, before you decide to sign take a look over at the far right corner for a minute. " Said Micky

Quickly glancing over at the corner like Micky had said,Stephanie saw the other flying monkees and her brother whom she had thought was gone. Rushing over to her brother, Stephanie saw him slowly open his eyes as he motioned her to come closer.

" Don't do it kid." Mike coughed " Don't let him win."

Nodding her head as tears formed in her eyes,Stephanie got back upon her feet and walked over to where Mr. Zero was still waiting. Taking the contract in her hands, Stephanie slowly started to tear the paper in two which she threw upon the ground.

"You foolish little girl,do you realize what you are doing? !"asked Mr. Zero

" I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm choosing good over evil,and love over hate which is something you'd never understand. "said Stephanie

" Looks like you lost again Zero."said Micky as he smiled slightly

"I refuse to be defeated by you mortals again,I will have my revenge you shall see."said Mr . Zero as he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke

"He'll be back again won't he?"asked Peter

" If he's smart he won't show his face around here again. "Said Micky the lion

" Now what do we do?"asked Stephanie

" We get out of here luv."said Davy " We get out of here and take care of Mike. "

Although they may have won against the devil this time,everyone left Mr . Zero's castle and headed back to the Emerald city where they could get Mike taken care of. Wondering how her Oz friends managed to get into the castle and save everyone, Stephanie was glad they did it and for whatever reason she was very very thankful to them.


End file.
